Kochiya Falls
Kochiya Falls '''is the first course of Shining Stars 3: Sanctuary of the Star Comet. This large mountain has a great view due to its massive waterfall and high altitude. The course can be accessed as soon as you start the game. To locate the mountain; from the starting platform run past the sign and jump into a blue pipe near the opposite wall (next to a gate). Once on the other side cross the bridge and stand in the middle of the blue "portal" to be warped to the first course of the hack. It is also known as Mushroom Falls and is the "First of the world's wonders" according to the pink bob-omb buddy tour guide. '''Layout The level has lots of grassy hilly paths weaving around the majestic mountains. There are many arches, bridges, flowers, and trees. There are also many wooden platforms with a picture of a Shinning Star above a regular star, which usually contains goodies. Along some of the walls of the canyon there are tunnels with flowing water in front of them or a blue crest, representing the Orb of Water / Sanctuary of Water and Ice. There are also many big blue mushrooms coming out of the sky. Mario starts on a small island with a bridge, which connects to a larger one with the Orb of Water on it as well as a watery hole in the wall behind it. At the end of this island is another bridge which connects to a rounder island. This area has a dark shiny section which warps Mario to another part of the mountain. In this area there is another path in the wall behind where Mario warps to as well as a small path which leads to a spiraling mountain. Through the hole is a larger area which is houses the way to a shrine. Levels Star 1: Water Slide Fun Mario must find a small slide hidden in a waterfall on a high mountain. Cross the first bridge and follow the grey stone path to the other end of the island. Mario will have to avoid many Chuckyas and Grand Goombas. At the end of the path, find the bridge going downwards to a rounder island. Cross the bridge and stand in the black "sparkles" on a patch of orange flowers to be warped to the next area. Once Mario warps, look around for a Note Block and use it to reach a hole with water going through it above. Go through the tunnel and go left to reach a high plane with a wooden platform with a star design on it surrounded by flowers. Go past this platform and cross the checkered Disappearing Blocks. Run down the slope going around the mountain and it will eventually lead to a waterfall. Mario can walk through it, but it will make Mario slide very quickly. Stop sliding as fast as possible once at the bottom of the slope, as the star is not far and going too fast will make Mario slide into the abyss below. Star 2: A Side Path Up Mario must climb the side of a spiraling mountain. Like the last star, make your way to the warp. Instead of using the note block to go into the hole, follow the stone path until it ends. Look around for a Spring, which will launch Mario over a gap towards a mountain. Try not to bonk against the wall, as there is a Chuckya near where Mario lands. Climb the mountain to the top, where the star is perched, while avoiding the many Chuckya's on the way. Star 3: 3 Green Stars Mario must discover 3 green stars to spawn this star. Their locations are as follows: # On top of a slope before the bridge leading to the warp. # Once you take the warp, run up a nearby grassy slope and triple jump to a high platform. Once on top there is a path of Disappearing Blocks Mario must cross. Then jump across the gap to reach the second star. ## You can also get this star by wall kicking up the walls that surround the nearby river. However, the tops are sloped, which means if Mario tries to ledge grab he will fall off instead and take damage. Mario may need to take some shorter kicks in order to clean the top without needing to grab the ledge. This is also very useful if Mario fails the disappearing blocks, since they never come back once they are gone. # Once Mario takes the warp, go through the water tunnel using the Note Block. Once he exits, keep on the high ground and find the orange and white Warp Block. This leads Mario above the water tunnel where the green star is. Once all three are discovered, the star spawns at the start of the level on a Star platform. 90 Coins While collecting the 3 green stars, it might be also wise to collect the 90 coins, since both the 90 coin star and the 3 green stars are both spread throughout the entire level, There are lots of coins that can be obtained by Ground Pounding the Giant Goombas, as well as defeating the many Chuckyas. Star 4: Into the Flowers and Through the Falls Mario must spawn and find the next star using a switch. The switch is located in a stone planter along the starting path, right after you pass the Orb of Water. The star will appear on top of a mushroom in the middle of the sky. To get there, enter the water tunnel behind the Orb of Water, which contains a warp to a lower mushroom next to the star. The warp is slightly high, so Mario may have to jump to reach it. Once on the mushroom, he can climb a couple of them to reach the star on top, avoiding the Chuckyas. If you get here without spawning the star, Mario can thankfully long jump to the start. If Mario has unlocked the Wing Cap, he can also fly to this area during Mission 5. Star 5: Cloud Cruse Fly-By Wing Cap Required! Mario must use the Wing Cap to fly under a bridge. The wing cap appears in a white Shinesprite box below the dark green hill before the bridge leading to the warp. Fly to the bridge in between the Orb of Water and the start. The Star is in a notch on the starting platform. Be careful of bumping into the bridge above or hitting the back of the hole the star is in, both most likely result in a life. Star 6: The Shrine on the Mountain Vanish Cap Required! Using the Vanish Cap, Mario can reach the top of the mountain with the water slide from Star 1. Go through the warp, then go the watery tunnel using the note block. On the other side, scour the lower area for a White Shinesprite box containing the Vanish Cap. Grab it and run up the hill and across the disappearing blocks which leads to a gate Mario can now pass through. Inside the gate is a Note Block, however, the block does not reach high enough to allow Mario to clear the wall. Mario must wall kick to reach the top of the mountain and find the star of the shrine. Warp to Serenade Skies This level contains the warp to a slide level. The bob-omb buddy gives you a pretty big hint on the location. He says that it may be a reward for standing on the Star Patterns on the ground. Thankfully, the closest one allows Mario to get his ticket to the secret level. Stand on the Wooden Platform with the Star drawing right before the disappearing blocks that lead to the Water Slide (Star 1) and Shrine (Star 6). Enemies * Grand Goomba * Chuckya * Skeeter Developer's Insight This level was the very first level I made in SS3! I wanted to make something different from a regular grass level with a bob omb fight, so I went for a waterfall theme. It fits well with the Sanctuary of Water and Ice overworld too! This level was also remade, as I lost the first version of the level thanks to computer troubles. You can see the beta level if you play the very first SS3 demo, find a way to get Inside the Castle and warp to Course 1! Trivia * The stage is named after the Touhou character Sanae Kochiya ** The stage and music is based on the Touhou game Mountain of Faith, specially stage 4 * The bob-omb buddy referring to the level as "Mushroom Falls" is a nod to the Mario Kart Wii stage with the same name. ** Both are similar with their many waterfalls and mushrooms * The bob-omb buddy referring to the level as "the world's first wonder" probably references the real life Niagara Falls. ** Even though Niagara falls isn't a "Wonder of the World", many consider it to be. * It is possible to clip through the level on the water slide. Category:Level Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Mountains Category:Music-Touhou Category:Location